


Indefinitely

by spn1dneedit



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Smut, Some angst, also some ooc behavior, but it's not too bad, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t leave.” Peter knew who the voice belonged to even before he turned around, his two bags in one hand and Destiny’s door handle in the other.<br/>“Peter, I need you right now, please.” Roman pleaded, sounding desperate, and as Peter turned around, his face was distraught as if he were desperate to get Peter to stay.<br/>Peter let go of the door handle and turned around fully to face Roman, his own facial expression struggling to stay neutral, maybe even a bit cold.</p><p>Or the one where Peter is planning on leaving, but then he has sex with Roman, and then he doesn't leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefinitely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please bear with me here. This is also my first time writing for the Hemlock Grove fandom so...

“Don’t leave.” Peter knew who the voice belonged to even before he turned around, his two bags in one hand and Destiny’s door handle in the other.  
“Peter, I need you right now, please.” Roman pleaded, sounding desperate, and as Peter turned around, his face was distraught as if he were desperate to get peter to stay.  
Peter let go of the door handle and turned around fully to face Roman, his own facial expression struggling to stay neutral, maybe even a bit cold.  
“But I don’t need you, and I have no business in Hemlock Grove anymore since Lynda’s in Romania and Nadia is probably dead.” Peter was taken aback by his own words, the apathy in his voice and the lack of integrity that went with that.  
“Don’t say that. You have me, you have Destiny, please Peter. I know you don’t really want to go.” Roman’s desperation reached his voice, the normal coolness in his voice had faded and been replaced by something warmer.  
Peter seemed to contemplate Roman’s words, as if he really were considering staying even though the he knew that the bus ticket in his pocket wouldn’t remain unused.  
“Maybe I don’t, say I really do want to stay in Hemlock grove. I can’t, there is too many bad things this town reminds me of. I can’t do it.”  
“Yes, you can. We’ll look for Nadia, we’ll exhaust every possible resource, you and God both know I have the money to.” Roman pleaded with Peter, tears brimming his eyes, but he didn’t care.  
“And then when we don’t find her, or better yet, find her with Miranda again trying to kill her, or you know what would be the best, is if we find her dead. Money and time lost, more pain than I’d need to go through!” Peter seethed, staying relatively quiet throughout the whole time he was fumed at Roman.  
“So you’re being a pussy then? You won’t even try, you’re just giving up and running again like the little gypsy faggot you are.” Roman was quickly becoming angrier with every word Peter said, almost regretting trying to come and stop Peter.  
“And so what if I am? At least I’m going alone. You can’t even handle being alone! That’s the reason you’re trying to stop me, because you don’t want to be alone. At least I know what to do when I run, but every time someone leaves you, you freak out like a drenched kitten. So tell me again who the pussy is?” Without letting Roman get a word in edgewise, Peter started walking towards the stairs so that he could get the hell out of this town.  
He had made his way down the stairs and was almost out of the building when he felt Roman’s hand on his arm, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall. Peter let out a small squeak of surprise.  
Roman shoved his body over Peter’s, resting one of his arms over Peter’s head and the other went over his mouth.  
Peter closed his eyes on instinct, thinking he was going to get hit, but Roman surprised him when he lowered his head down to Peter’s neck and pressed his lips lightly on his pulse. Peter tried to push him off, using all of his force to try and get Roman off of him. But Roman just lifted his head slightly to click his tongue as he moved the hand that had been over Peter’s mouth and grabbed both of Peter’s hands, holding them in place with both of his. Peter used this opportunity to object verbally.  
“Get off me, you fucking faggot!” Roman just went back to his ministrations, licking a small circle over his pulse, causing Peter to sigh unwillingly.  
Roman bared his teeth a little when he felt Peter relax that little bit, lightly scraping his teeth up and down Peter’s neck, teasing him as both boys felt their arousal build.  
“Jesus Christ.” Peter had since given up all efforts of getting away and stood compliant for Roman, lolling his head to the side slightly to give Roman better access to his neck, and roman chuckled at that.  
“Roman will do just fine.”  
“You’re such a-“ Peter was cut off in his sentence when Roman rolled his hips up lightly, rubbing his growing hard on against Peter’s, causing them both to gasp.  
In no time both boys were rocking against each other, Peter’s arms going around Roman’s waist, pushing him against himself. Roman kept mouthing at Peter’s neck, never breaking the skin, just teasing lightly, biting down in a teasing way every once in a while.  
“Roman…”  
“Hm?” Roman continued to suckle light on Peter’s neck, taking great pleasure in imagining just how big and purple the bruise would be the next day.  
“Let’s… Let’s go upstairs.” Roman pulled back at that, an idea coming up in his head.  
“Actually… I have places to be, and seeing as you’re about to leave town. I don’t think this is a good time to fuck.” With that Roman pushed himself away from Peter and walked out of the stairwell with a smirk on his face because he knew it was only a matter of time before Peter came chasing after him. He was right.  
Peter stood confused for only a few seconds before he followed Roman out, not caring that he probably looked crazy, running desperately out of a stairwell with a half a hard on. When he spotted Roman in the small crowd of people he quickly chased after him, this time it was his turn to grab someone by the arm and turn them around.  
“Jesus Christ, Roman. Were you really just going to leave me in there?” Peter asked, less angry than he was confused.  
“No.”  
“No?  
“No. Didn’t you fucking hear me, or are you fucking retarded?” Roman quipped, tired of this. He just wanted to go back upstairs and get fucked by the person he’d basically been pining over for a year or so.  
“Then why did you fucking leave me in there?” Roman just shrugged.  
“Could ask you the same fucking question.”  
“Fuck off. So, do you wanna go back upstairs and fuck, or are you gonna leave?” In response Roman just took Peter by the hand and brought him back up the steps to Destiny’s apartment before kissing Peter right on the mouth.  
As their mouths collided in the hottest kiss either of them had ever had, Peter thanked whoever was up there rooting for him up there for getting Roman there in time to stop him from leaving. Peter moved his hand from his side up to the back of Roman’s head to press his face fully against his own while Roman slid his hand in between the two, unbutton his shirt and letting Peter’s spare hand roam around its nakedness. Peter dropped both of hands in order to get his shirt off too, when he was done both boys stepped back to look at one another.  
“We really doing this?” Asked Peter,  
“Yeah. I think so.” Both boys nodded in understanding. Roman was first, unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide to the floor and stepping out of them, clad only in a sleek pair of white briefs.  
Peter next, pushing the zipper down on his jeans, his eyes never leaving Roman, even as he pushed them the rest of the way down and kicked them off.  
When they were both down to their underwear, they stepped back and just admired one another, Peter’s eyes raking over Roman’s lithe, hairless body, just waiting for the right moment to savage it.  
“You’re beautiful.” The words tumbled out of Peter’s mouth without thought, and they were true. Peter had seen plenty of people naked, but Roman was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Peter wanted Roman to wrap his long legs around his body, wanted that torso to flex with every movement that Peter made, and wanted to see the look of pure ecstasy that would surely wash over his face when Peter would make him come.  
Peter stepped forward, grabbing Roman by the waist and pulling him close, their lips never touched but their breaths mingled as they looked in each other’s eyes, each of them searching for doubt in the other’s eyes. But neither of them found it, so Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, and Roman’s not far behind as thye both dove into another passionate kiss.  
Their hot tongue slid against each other, begging for a taste of each other’s mouths. Roman’s hands slid to the back of Peter’s neck and he grasped at his long hair, running his hands through it like he’d always wanted and pulling lightly every so often, basking in Peter’s low moans that he let out everytime he did it. Soon enough they were both rocking against eachother again, clothed cocks grinding against each other tuntil they were both fully hard and ready to shed their underwear.  
Peter was first, stepping out of his boxers quickly, his cock springing to attention as he winced when the cool air breathed across it. He stood there then, watching with a small smirk as Roman eyed his cock in all of its eight inch, untamed pubic hair glory, the uncircumcised head shiny with precome.  
“I’m getting kinda cold here, naked.” Peter tried to joke, but the eyes transfixed on his penis was a little intimidating.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry. It’s just. You’re just.” Roman was at a loss for words and decided that it was probably a good time to shut up and get on with it. He too pulled down his underwear, but left Peter no time to gawk as he had, quickly pulling him to Destiny’s couch, where he sat on top of Peter, grinding their cocks together as their mouths slipped together in a wet kiss.  
They kept in that position for a while, making out heavily while grinding their crotches together in a back and forth motion.  
Peter was rubbing Roman’s back up and down for a while until Peter finally got up the courage to slip his hand a little lower, slipping one finger into his crack. Peter let out a breathy laugh into Roman’s mouth when Roman bucked up into Peter’s stomach and gasped when Peter’s finger rubbed lightly over his anus, only to slip lower and press a finger onto his perineum.  
“Stop.” Roman pulled away briefly as Peter looked at him, confused. “I want you in me when I come.” Roman whispered, although they both knew they had no reason to be quiet.  
“You sure?” Asked Peter, just making sure.  
“Are you fucking retarded? I just asked you to fuck me. Of course I’m sure, now get on with it.”  
“Yeah, yeah, alright, I’m sure Destiny has some lube and condoms for her… Extracurricular activities.” Peter said, pushing Roman off of him lightly, going to go track down the items they’d need. And when he got back he stopped right in his tracks, seeing Roman was spread out as well as he could be on the small couch, with his long legs bent and spread as wide as they could go wantonly. Roman noticed him standing there and smiled.  
“Gonna stand there all day or are you gonna fuck me?” With that Peter made his way over to the couch, flipping Roman over so that he was on all fours on the lumpy couch.  
“Gonna start with one, tell me when you can handle more, ok?” Roman nodded, and with one last kiss to Roman’s neck, Peter spread Roman’s ass cheeks open, both of them moaning, Roman ecause of the cool air brushing over his hole, and Peter because of the way he could see Roman’s hole fluttering in excitement.  
Peter slicked up one of his finger with the lube and slowly began to work it into Roman’s tightness.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight around my finger, have no idea how my cock’s gonna fit up there.” Peter mused absentmindedly, still pumping his finger in and out of Roman.  
“Find a way.” Roman grunted, pushing himself down on Peter’s finger. Peter kept thrusting his finger in and out, loving the way Roman moaned with only one finger in him, and excited for what it would be like with his whole cock up there.  
“More.” Peter looked up from where he’d been transfixed and looked up at Roman.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Fuck yes, I’m sure. Stop asking and shove another finger up my ass.”  
Peter chuckled at Roman’s response but complied, taking off his rings and slicking up another finger, slowly inserting it next to the one he already had inside.  
Once both fingers were fully sheathed in Roman’s warmth, Peter pulled them out and started to fuck him steadily with his fingers. With his free hand Peter reached around and started to jerk Roman off, rubbing his thumb over the slit and rubbing one finger over the largest vein on the underside of Roman’s cock. Romans moans got louder and louder with every thrust until Peter crooked his finger slightly and Roman all but screamed.  
“Right there, Right there, god Peter, right there again, please.”  
Peter smiled to himself and crooked his fingers that way again, not quite finding it right away, but when he felt a fleshy bump, Roman did that screech again, insisting he keep doing it like that. So Peter did, bringing his finger back out, and then thrusting right back in, hitting Roman’s prostate with a deadly accuracy.  
“More Peter, I need more, need your cock.” Roman babbled from above, reaching behind him to grab Peter’s hand, pulling his fingers out. Roman moaned quietly at the loss of Peter’s fingers, and he quickly turned around so that he was facing Peter.  
“Fuck me, now.”  
“Of course, Princess.” Peter meant it as a joke, but the way Roman moaned made him contemplate whether Roman perceived it that way.  
Roman sat back on the couch, his head falling off the end of it, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted Peter in him, now. And Peter gave him what he wanted.  
Peter brought one of Roman’s legs up over his shoulder and guided his cock to Roman’s hole that was wet with lube. Peter pushed in gently, only the head of his cock. Both boys gasped, Roman at the intrusion that was, even at the head, much larger than Peter’s two fingers. Peter gasped at how tight Roman was, even after the stretching he still sucked Peter in like a vacuum.  
“You—“  
“Yes I’m OK. Just get on with it, fuck me like a man already.”  
“Quite pushy for a bottom.” Peter mused as he picked up his pace and started to fuck deeper into Roman, soaking up every moan he let out.  
“I’m rich and spoiled, what do you expect?” Roman quipped, fucking himself gently back onto Peter, hoping to finally get Peter to bottom out.  
When Peter finally bottomed out Roman almost cried at the pleasure. He felt so full, Peter’s cock filling him up so perfectly that he was sure no other guy could ever satisfy him like that, just being inside him.  
Peter looked at Roman intently, gauging how well he was taking it and when he felt satisfied that Roman was ready he began to move, fucking into Roman slowly at first, but as he felt the pressure of his orgasm coming he picked up the pace, with every thrust hoping that he’d hit Roman’s prostate. With little luck, although Roman looked like he was enjoying himself just fine, Peter lifted Roman’s other leg over his shoulder.  
With the new angle Peter fucked deeper into Roman. Peter kept trying to find Roman’s prostate, trying subtle new angles every once and a while until Roman let out that high pitched moan again, and Peter knew he had found it. Peter kept fucking into Roman at that angle, hitting his prostate with almost every jerk of his hips.  
“Peter… I need….” Roman was out of breath and fucked out, just on the edge of release.  
“What do you need babe?” Roman cried out when Peter’s cock stabbed at his prostate again.  
“My cock, please Peter, do something with my cock.” And Peter got it, grabbing Roman’s cock and jerking it fast and rough, matching his thrusts. This went on for a couple of minutes before Roman grabbed Peter by the back of the neck and forced his head down so that Roman’s teeth were right at the crook where Peter’s neck and shoulders met. Peter’s thrust slowed but didn’t completely stop as he realized what Roman was about to do.  
“Please Peter, let me, I’ll stop if you want, but right now I just.” Roman sounded desperate.  
“Go ahead, just don’t kill me, OK?” Peter said it jokingly, but both men realized the integrity behind his words.  
“OK.” And with that Roman sunk his teeth into Peter’s neck. At first it was red hot pain, nearly as bad as when he changed, but not quite. But after a while it just felt good, Roman’s tongue licking up and down his neck became an almost orgasmic situation.  
Peter kept thrusting into Roman and jerking him off at the same time, losing rythem as he started to feel his orgasm building in his stomach.  
“I’m close.” He whispered to Roman, who just nodded into his neck, which Peter took as agreement and started to fucking into Roman deeper, gaining his rhythem back after a while.  
All the warning Peter got before Roman came was a loud grunt into his neck. Roman’s seven inch cock spurted thin ropes of white come all over the two boys, and Peter would’ve been disgusted if it weren’t for the fact that his orgasm was mere seconds away, especially with the way Roman clenched around his cock after he’d came.  
Peter came into the condom while still fucking into Roman who was shivering with the oversensitivity. Peter pulled out lightly, not wanting to disturb Roman too much.  
Roman went to hug Peter into his arms but Peter stood up, confusing him.  
“Gotta throw the condom away, and grab something to clean you up with.” Peter explained before dropping the condom into the trash basket and walking to the small linen closet and picking up a towel and a blanket large enough to wrap around them both.  
He went back to Roman, who was now shivering a little from the cold. When they both were cleaned up, they laid on the couch together with the blanket wrapped around them. Peter laid with his back to the door, and Roman with his on the couch so they could face each other.  
“That was amazing.” Roman said, brushing the sweat slicked hair from Peter’s forehead.  
“Yeah, it was.” Peter knew it was just small talk for what Roman was leading up to, and Peter didn’t know that answer to that question.  
“Are you still going to leave?” Roman asked, looking up at Peter with a sense of insecurity.  
“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Roman just nodded, burying his head in Peter’s bruised neck, admiring his handiwork.  
“How bad is it?” Peter asked, smiling.  
“You look like some whore with a trashy boyfriend whom she lets give her nasty hickeys.”  
“Partly true.”  
“The part about you being a whore, or me being a trashy boyfriend?”  
“The I let you give me nasty hickeys part.”  
When the boys were dressed again, passing a cigarette between them and waiting for Destiny and maybe Andreas to get home so they could talk about how Peter’s not gone, yet Roman comes to a realization.  
“You were wrong.” He says, looking over at Peter with his usually cold eyes.  
“What?” Asked Peter, looking confused.  
“You were wrong about me being afraid to be alone. I’m not. At least I never was before I met you, because back then I HAD no one, I was always alone. But now that I’ve met you, I’m afraid to be without you.” Roman regarded the subject with all seriousness, holding eye contact with Peter the whole time, letting him now he wasn’t mesisng around.  
“I- Shee-it.” Peter had no words.  
“Yeah. Shee-it.” The cigarette had been smoked down to the filter so Peter put it out on the ash tray, but not before sucking in one last puff. “If you leave…” Roman looks down at his hands, as if he doesn’t know if he really wants to say what he planned to.  
“I know, ‘if I leave, don’t come back’.” Peter finished for Roman, looking at him with what seemed to be tears in his eyes.  
“No. If you leave… I wanna come with.” Roman and Peter stared at each other for a while.  
“You can’t, you have a life here, Shelley, your fucking Fortune 500 company, this is where you’ve always lived, Hemlock Grove is your home. I’m a nomad, I don’t have a home, my home is wherever I am. And just because I don’t have one, doesn’t mean I’ll take you away from yours.” Peter tries to reason, not because he doesn’t want Roman with him, but because he knows he’ll regret leaving later.  
“Fuck the company, Shelley has Pryce as much as it pains me to say it, and Hemlock Grove isn’t my home anymore. You are.” The two boys looked at each other for what seemed like hours, not moving until they heard the door open.  
In came Destiny, followed by Andreas, who pointed to the two boys on the couch.  
“I thought you were leaving.” Destiny smiled, as if she had known this would happen. Peter got up from the couch, pulling Roman with him.  
“I was convinced to postpone.” Peter said, looking over at Roman.  
“I see that. And this convincing took place on my couch I presume.” Destiy said, eyeing the two.  
“Yeah… It did.” Peter mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
“You guys are sick.” She laughed  
“So we’ve been told.”  
“So, how long did you postpone for?” Destiny asked, and Peter looked towards Roman, then towards Destiny.  
“Indefinitely.”  
Peter didn’t know how to stay in one place, but one thing he did know, was that he wasn’t ready to leave his family. Because he knew that even as scared as he is of staying, he’s even more afraid to leave what he had in Hemlock Grove behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos/Prompts are greatly appreciated!


End file.
